


Alucard's Almost Snow Day

by Ayame_Ryuukaru



Series: Life in the Hellsing Manor [1]
Category: Hellsing
Genre: one shots, random drafts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 11:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayame_Ryuukaru/pseuds/Ayame_Ryuukaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alucard the lover of snow, upon hearing that the frozen winter mix is going to appear, goes out of control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alucard's Almost Snow Day

A/n: I do not know Hellsing. Enjoy!

* * *

 

_Alucard’s Almost Snow Day_

“Tonight, we will be getting roughly four inches of snow.” Seras Victoria barley blinked before she was picked up and spun around.

“Master, what in the living hell are you doing!” Alucard merely kept spinning his fledgling around as he chanted **“Snow, snow, snow!”**

Seras landed on her backside when her master phased through the ceiling to the room above. A loud “What the hell!”; followed by a gunshot startled Seras so much that she practically flew up the stairs up to Integra’s office.

As the Draculina opened the door, she noticed her master on the floor with a bullet between his eyes. Taking a quick glance at Integra, Seras noticed the gun was still smoking. The human blonde also looked rather pissed at the intrusion.

“Alucard! What in St. George’s name is wrong with you!” Alucard only began to giggle shrilly as he sat up and pulled the pulled the bullet out from his head.

“Snow, Saster! It’s finally going to snow!” The normally calm/crazy Count phased through the floor and was seen… Ahem, skipping outside on the lawn.

“Seras, please tell me he’s joking?” Integra turned to the slack-jawed Draculina.

“No ma’am. It’s supposed to snow.” As the last word came out, Alucard slammed into Integra’s office windows with a loud WHAM! Both Integra and Seras screamed at the crazed look in Alucard’s gaze.

“Seras, get me the tranquilizer gun from the photo of Abraham Hellsing.” Seras rushed to the gun.

“Snow! It’s gonna snow!” Alucard was now once again skipping on the lawn.

“Here you go, Sir Integra.” Seras nervously handed over the gun.

“Watch and learn, Police Girl.” Seras nodded her head.

Alucard back flipped and cart-wheeled around in a circle. Integra lined up her shot to Alucard’s back. As soon as he made a move to cart-wheel again, Integra fired.  
The dart broke through the glass and hit Alucard in the ass. The count shouted loudly before landing face first into the ground, Seras squealed before jumping out the window to her master’s side.

“That was a damn good shot.” Integra mumbled to herself as she lit a cigar. “That’ll teach both of them to watch the weather channel.”

Seras re-entered the window with her master strung over her shoulder. “Take him to his room and lock him in his coffin. And I mean LOCK him in his coffin. Sit on it if you have too.” Seras nodded before running out the room to Alucard’s chamber.

“God I hate snow.” Integra picked up her phone and dialed the window repairmen. “I’m going to kill Alucard if he does this again.” Integra mumbled as she resumed her work like nothing happened.

_End_

* * *

 

A/n: Thanks for reading!


End file.
